


Stage

by creativwritingmind



Series: Two [22]
Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-17
Updated: 2017-01-17
Packaged: 2018-09-18 04:18:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9367658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/creativwritingmind/pseuds/creativwritingmind





	

Tylers hand lay sweaty in his own as they started the hardest walk they might have done all their lifes. The drummer knew how much the younger feared the rejection, how much it took him to do this and that he actually had agreed on it made him love that boy just even more. He was ready to overcome all his fears for him and if that wasn't a commitment to the new bound they had found not long ago, then what was it? 

Slowly walking down the hallway they passed their crew, the clostest of friends they had, by, feeling them turn, following them, walking with them up to the door that led to the stage. When they stopped at it, sharing an unsure glance with each other, it was Mark who layed his hands on their shoulders, smiled reassuring, gave them the little push they needed.

Nearly fainting of anxiousness Josh took the lead then, cautious taking one step after the other, Tylers slender fingers still secured in his own. When they reached the side of the stage, the small space where they couldn't be seen yet they stopped, for a last, single moment, a last single look at each other before they went on to change their world.

The crowd went crazy when they appeared. The screams, the chants, the clapping it all died down as there was no intro coming up, as they were not parting, not taking place behind their instruments. With trembling hearts and frightened souls they walked up to the very middle of the stage, to the microphone waiting. 

Their friends all aligned at the side, ready to catch them, to support them through, Tyler brought up his shaky hand to the microphone then, tugged Josh to come closer. "You know, we've been friends for over six years now...I'm sorry to tell you, that our friendship is gone." Silence flowed across the room like the waves of an ocean, muting on voice after another until there was not more to be heared then the breath of the sixteenthousend people starring at them. 

"I'm happy too though, because with our friendship gone, we found something much better." There were a lot of words he had planned to say, beautiful, well thought ones. Still Tyler decided in that very moment that there were nothing he could say that would described the magic in what they had found. So he just turned, pulled his boyfriend in and kissed him, deep, with vigor, letting his hands slip in his neck. 

Smiling into their kiss they both knew that everything were going to be ok as the cheers started somewhere back in the crowd, washed over the room, splashed onto the stage. And the earth began to turn again.


End file.
